What the hell happened!
by xgoddammitx
Summary: Butch and his friends plan to go on a road trip but things don't turn out exactly the way he wanted.... Plz R&R!


"_How does it feel to treat me like you do? When you laid your hands upon me and told me who you are."_

**Rowdypuff:**** This story is mostly going to be from Butch's POV and occasionally someone else's. But don't forget to R&R and ****no flames or harsh criticism**** or else I will ****give you a piece of my mind**** and I apologize if this story lacks description and totally sucks. You'll have to imagine it to the best of your ability and give me some slack ok? And it would be nice also if you, the reviewer, gave some input on what should happen in future chapters, to prevent myself from getting writer's block, which I get frequently unfortunately, and I PROMISE to give you credit for your idea if I happened to use it in this story. Btw he is 17 and lives with Brick and Boomer. **

* * *

**Butch's POV**

I slapped my hand on the alarm clock that's been going off for quite sometime now and I drowsily stood up off my bed, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I sighed and ran my fingers through my messy bed head hair and lumbered through the sea of clothes and pieces of junk that devoured the entire floor, just to get to the bathroom that I shared with my brothers. I took a peek inside and it was almost too disgusting, even for a big slob such as myself, to dare to enter, but I honestly had no choice...

I stared intently into my reflection and saw a guy with large deep green eyes and long messy black hair that almost had a mind of its own. A long, thin, faded scar that ran down the side of my check from when my brothers and I got in a battle with HIM all those years ago. It felt as if it happened in another lifetime because now my brothers and I aren't the evil little punks we once were. We're just normal people trying to scratch out a living in this cold, corrupt world full of evil and annoying superheroes that have really big egos, but then again who am I to talk?

The expression on my face showed just how tired I was but It was almost entirely normal for me to feel this way at this time of the day considering the fact that I'm not a morning person in the least bit, but in the end, I'm always able to get by. Slowly, I turned the handle on the sink and I splashed some refreshing cold water onto my face. Then I dried off with an already damp towel and started to walk back to my bedroom. I opened the door and it looked exactly the same as I had left it even though I was only gone for minute. Then I remembered I was going to go on a road trip to Los Angeles with my buds, Gary, Josh, and Brian, so I would need some money. Road trips aren't cheap you know, you have to pay for gas, food, hotels and the best part fake ID's so we can sneak into strip clubs without the security guards questioning us. But luckily I have money in a secret place in my room that I can dip into. Thank god, Brick and Boomer don't know a thing about it, but if they ever found out, then they would try to get their hands on it at all costs and I would beat the living shit out them. I stood in my trashed room with a blank expression on my face and then I realized, "Shit! I almost forgot! I need to pack; I'm leaving pretty soon!"

I glanced at the clock on my green nightstand, it read 11:23. I only have a half an hour! But lucky me, I have superpowers so I can get things done a lot faster than the average person. Trying not to waste anytime, I threw my suitcase onto my bed and picked out random shirts, boxers, shorts, socks, whatever I needed to last 2 weeks and I shoved everything in all at once. I barely snapped the bag closed and I picked it up by the handle and set it outside my door.

I walked back into my room and went to where the money was hidden, which of course I'm not gonna say where it was, but anyways, I opened the lock to the safe that protected the money. NOT A SINGLE CENT IN THERE! I was so shocked. Now how am I supposed to buy all the stuff I want? I couldn't think of any other way because none of us have jobs and we don't have money for donkey crap. My muscles tensed up rather tightly as I balled up my fists and my blood began to boil inside me. I could only think of one person who would be smart enough to figure out where the money was AND figure out the code to the lock, and that was Brick. Errrr… He's dead meat! He'll be so sorry once I'm through with him!

I stomped down the hallway with a scowl on my face scanning the place for my brother. I found him sitting on the couch reading some thick novel. I went up to him and snatched the stupid book out of his hands and threw it really hard at the wall behind me. Pissed off, Brick asked, "Asshole! What did you do that for?!"

I glared down at him, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK IT, DICKWEED! TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH IT OR ELSE!!" I yelled angrily at Brick still sitting on the worn out couch. My hands were balled up and I was ready to throw one of my fireball attacks at him any minute now.

Defending himself, the redhead stood up abruptly and yelled back, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Now with even more tense anger in my tone, my eye began to twitch **(A/N: he seems a bit crazy I know…)** as I shouted, "Ooo, Don't play dumb with me! I know you took the money and put it somewhere! You're just pretending that you're clueless so that I would let you off the hook! Well, I ain't gonna go easy on ya, smartass!"

Brick, frustrated, tried to convince his stubborn brother, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WI-" He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as Boomer intervened by stepping in between them.

He gave us the you-guys-need-to-grow-up kind of look and very firmly asked, "Guys, what's this all about now?"

I exclaimed as I pointed to Brick, "Brick fucking stole my huge secret stash of money!"

Brick defended himself while pointing at me, "He's accusing me of stealing his money!"

And then both Brick and I tried talking at the same time trying to explain to Boomer what happened. This went on for several minutes and then Boomer cut us off and interrogated me, "Wait a second Butch…How much money did you have hidden?"

Very bluntly I told him, "100 grand…"

Both Brick and Boomer's eyes grew really wide and they both exclaimed at the same time, "**100 GRAND?!**"

"BUTCH, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL THAT MONEY?!" Brick asked still astonished.

I looked down, let out a deep sigh and then I looked at my redhead brother straight in the eye and lied, "Its money I've been saving up ever since I was kid to help us out in emergency situations, and now some greedy son of a bitch found it in my hiding place and took it, never to be seen again."

"Well, why didn't you use it when you still had it? We need that cash more than anything right now! Don't you see we're broke as hell _and_ UNEMPLOYED!" Boomer exclaimed.

"YES I KNOW THAT! I'M NOT STUPID! It's just I had totally forgotten about it until I decided to attend to it this morning! But no, it wasn't there Blondie! It wasn't!" I shouted at Boomer and slammed my powerful fist into the wall making a wide gaping hole that someone could fall into.

Boomer calmly said to me, "Dude, chill, it's not worth taking it out on the wall..."

"And besides why did you accuse me of taking it?" the redhead asked me, finishing Boomer's sentence.

I looked at Brick and snarled, "Because you're the only one smart enough to figure out where it was and crack the code to the lock that protected it. And you were also the _last_ person to _snoop_ around in my room!"

"Well, Butch, I was in your room because I was looking for my 300 movie that you misplaced the other day, and I found it sitting right there on the floor. But the money dude, I didn't know a single thing about it until this morning when you accused me of taking it." Brick explained to me while positioning the red cap that was placed over his long orange hair.

Confused, I asked crossing my arms against my chest, "Then who else could it possibly be?"

Boomer shrugged, "I dunno... But I'm sure I didn't take your money. I ain't that greedy..." Then the three of us stood around thinking about who the culprit could be. After a while, no one turned up in my mental list of suspects responsible for committing this heinous crime. We stood there in thought for a while and then I simply gave up trying to think of anyone.

A few minutes later, I heard a horn honking outside. I subconsciously knew what that meant; my friends were here to pick me up. I broke the silence by informing them, "I'm headin' out so I'll see you guys later alright?" I attended to my suitcase that still sat in front of my bedroom door and picked it up.

As I left the house, Boomer shouted, "Have fun dude!"

Brick bid his farewell by waving his hand very casually.

I walked out the door with a fake smile, which is something I usually don't do, and closed it right behind me as I heavily sighed. I thought, "Just a typical morning in the life of Butch... For once I'd like to have a day where nothing could possibly go wrong, but that probably won't happen ever. I already have enough problems in my life as it is and I didn't need stolen money added on to my list of worries and things I need to deal with. But this was actually something serious. It just boggles my mind that someone was greedy enough to go out of his or her way to steal my money. But, who could have actually done this? That I have absolutely no clue... Once I find out who really took it, they are going to be really sorry, but that is IF I let them live… hmmm now that I think about it, how are we going to fix that hole in the wall?"

When I focused my attention on the front driveway, I was utterly puzzled. It looked like my friends hadn't arrived yet because Brian's orange and yellow striped Mercedes wasn't in the driveway. Before I even had the time to fully think about reasons why they hadn't arrived and why I had heard the car when it really wasn't there, my cell phone began to ring. I flipped open my green razr and I greeted, "hello…"

* * *

**Rowdypuff:**** Ooo… cliffhanger… hehehe XD. Sorry this chapter was short but I kind of didn't know what I was doing so you'll have to deal, but you'll have to be patient because I rarely have time to even write anymore so it might be a while before you see another chapter. **


End file.
